Season 1 episode 1
by Desi772
Summary: ive always liked instant star but unfortunately it hasnt always lived up yo my standards so these stories hopefully will rock. so please read.
1. Chapter 1

So basically I made my fan fiction account and just kinda stopped working with I don't really know why but I know that it was a very bad bad idea on my part. I have this really funny way of writing and when I lose inspiration I just sorta stop completely. Anyway I'm like the biggest instant star freak you'll ever meet so I'm basically just gonna reconstruct the entire series seasons 1- 4 because the way they did things was way awesome but way suck y to so this the first episode of the first season. Hope you like. By the way I'm all about Jommy with out that complicated relationship instant star didn't have a chance. In my stories Sadie isn't a heavy factor nor is Jamie.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I'm not genius enough to own the actual characters of instant star.

"Jude, still alive?" I heard Jamie ask quietly through the closed stall door. "Yeah. Maybe. No not really." I replied. He chuckled halfheartedly. "Come on super star ." my best friend kat called as the stage director told them I was up in 2 minutes.

I opened the stall door to see my two best friends staring expectantly at me. "I'm okay." I announced just to reassure them. I really was starting to feel okay listening to the stereo typical sound of Eden the last contestant in the contest. "Well just to make you feel better if you lose everyone already thinks that we are dorks so that couldn't get any worse." I gave Jamie my best glare. "Yes and that helps me how?" he just shrugged and gave me a smile.

I walked out onto the lower level of the stage just as the director was signaling me, he gave me my guitar and rushed me out on the stage as the announcer announced me. "And here to sing our last song of the grand finale Jude Harrison!"

I settled on the seat and began to play.

_I've been sitting in the dirt for 24 hours  
I've forgotten what I'm worth for 24 hours  
Said that you'd be here last night_

I'm trying to shake you from my skin for 48 hours  
Clean up this mess I've been put in for 48 hours  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?  
I can't have anything I want  
_They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours   
"Our first ever instant star is..." the announcer was drawing out the process making it unbearable as Eden and I were carefully scrutinized by the crowd. "JUDE HARRISON!" when my name finally made since I started to jump up and down uncontrollably with kat and Jamie. Over the crowd I could here them chanting 'you did it" and 'great job'. That was without a doubt the best night of my life.

That next morning I had to get up super early to sign the contract at G - major for a 3 album deal.

"You know what, I always knew this would happen. You said it yourself I'm known to be physic." Jamie was saying as we waited for Georgia the owner to get out of a meeting. "Of course Jamie, you just knew all along that I would win some cheesy TV talent search." I quipped sarcastically. "You know what I mean Jude." I did know what he meant but I like to push buttons. I was ready to retort with a smart comment when Georgia finally emerged from her office, with none other than 'Little Tommy Q' ex-boy bander and all the reasons I hated music wrapped into a rather appealing six foot perfectly styled hair gorgeous blue eye perfectly sculpted everything and I do mean everything into one delish looking man.

"And there's are very own instant star. You travel light Jude." Georgia noted realizing the absence of my parents. I shrugged "I like to do things independently." she stiffened slightly at the comment. "I understand she said. And who might this be." she motioned to Jamie. He offered his hand announcing his self as 'my people'. "Nice to meet you." Georgia said politely. There was a shorter woman standing next to Georgia and Quincy, she introduced her self as EJ. My first impression of her was that she was quick to lay into people. "Jude as you probably know there were other contestants Eden for example that are more qualified to become a pop star..." I cut her off before she could finish. "Well I'm not a pop star I'm a song writer." I had a feeling that EJ was ready to rip me into little tiny bits thankfully Georgia ran intervention. "Which is exactly why you won. I think your music is great and with the right producer it could be phenomenal." Georgia interjected smoothly.

"Sounds great, so who would that producer be?" she stiffened slightly again. She moved to the side so that I could see Tommy doing something with his crack berry. Jamie laughed. I elbowed him in the side for being rude but in all honesty I wanted to laugh to. I would fight this guy on everything he suggested so it was to me at least highly comical. "Whats so funny pencil neck?" Tommy shot at Jamie who immediately shut his yap. Like a good little nerd. "Not a thing." he said hurriedly. "That's what I thought." Tommy responded never taking his eyes of the screen of his phone.

"Jude, right?" he asked finally lifting his head from the phone. I nodded trying not to jump this man in the lobby."Well show me what ya got." he pointed toward the space labeled studio A. half a minute into my song he stopped me. He came into the sound booth."Jude you need to pick up the tempo. The slowness is boring." well that hurt. I thought wincing slightly. He took my guitar and started the song again but with faster straight quartered notes. To be honest I actually liked it. "Alright now sing." he instructed starting over. I sung along this time only to be stopped again. "That's better. But whats with the lyrics. I mean who is 'we'?" he asked reading over the lyrics. "Its about me and my friend Jamie." I said pointing through the glass. "We don't care about your friend Jude. We care about you and the lyrics need serious work." well there went my somewhat respectable impression of the guy."Sorry to burst your bubble, but I like the lyrics just the way they are." I retorted going to full on smart-ass mode. "To bad so sad they need work." I couldn't believe he challenged me on it. No one ever challenged me on my music. No one. Before I could get out another word Jamie came into the booth. "Uh, Jude remember we have to go...do that thing for kat." I was thankful for the distraction. I looked at Tommy to get the okay to leave he shook his head adding to the torture I planned to put him through. Luckily Georgia came on through the inter-com,"That's enough for today Jude you can go."

I nodded as Jamie and I walked out the door.

Later that day at school my sisters demonic group of friends decided that since I won the contest I was 'fit' to be apart of their group, so I walked with them as the bombarded me with questions. "So are you like, rich now?" one friend asked. Before I could answer Sadie cut in. "Please all she got was some pathetic signing bonus. If it had been me I would have gotten way more money and a longer contract." I was tired of her taking my little bit of happiness and dragging it through the mud so I got harsh. "Well seeing as to the fact that you cant sing a tune in a bucket you cant play guitar and you didn't win, you can take your delusional day dreams and shove them." Jamie and kat had joined us by then and they halted in laughter. "You know just because your older doesn't give you the right to be a bitch!" Sadie screamed at me. "You can take it, besides your only a year younger. The older sister card doesn't really work anymore sades." she stormed off with her friends. I had a goofy smile on my face until Andrews ruined it. "That was cruel. The first bit was funny but Jude you are older and she has a point." I snickered. "Your only saying that cause your hopelessly in love with her." he muttered something under his breath.

After school kat dragged me to the tabloid center as she liked to call it. She got a copy of talk weekly and began to read, stopping to show me a picture of my producer. "So?" she asked as if I wee supposed to pick up on it immediately. "So, what?" she grunted. "What do you think of that fine piece of man-candy you got for a producer?" I knew that line of questioning was coming but not that soon. To evade delving into the subject of baby blue eyes I said, "What do you think?" in a suggestive tone to get her to ease off the subject. Of course it only made her more curious. She was about to ask another question as she opened the door leading to the front of the school but was cut off by the principal signaling the marching band to start playing.

I thought I would have a brain aneurism. The principal congratulated me as shots for the school news paper were taken. I was fairly sure he had more to say, thankfully I was loved by a higher power though because a blue viper with white stripes caught my eyes with none other than blue eyes himself he motioned for me to come over."Sorry, but I have to go to work." I said trying to get away from the principal. He stood aside to let me pass only for me to be interrupted mid stride by Jamie. "Hey Jude can I talk to you about Sadie?" I really didn't want to go there so I made up an excuse. "Sorry big scary producer person needing me like now." I said pointing at Tommy who looked everything but scary at the moment. "Oh, okay later then." I saw hurt flit across his face but left anyway.

"Little Tommy Q at school? Never pegged you for the type." he ignored me. "Really though why are you here?" he looked around him self as if the answer was clearly before me. "For one I'm rescuing you. For two I scored you an appearance at the vinyl palace. So that leaves us two day to work on your song." wow the vinyl palace! Id never even been inside! "Really! Wow you are so awesome right now!" I started shrieking. "Okay would you calm down please? Lets go." I had forgotten about the lyrical disagreement so I stopped just short of getting in. "Where are we going?" I asked ready to protest. "Some where you cant walk out on me." I liked the sound of that idea too much for my own good. So I played it cool shrugged and got in. about ten minutes later we were at the docks in what was my favorite place in the world to be. I thought it was unfair that he brought me here not knowing that it was the best thing he could have done to get me to cooperate with him. We got out the the car and started straight to work. "That's great and all Harrison, but you still haven't touched the lyrics." he pointed out the obvious just like me I didn't like it. "I told you I liked the lyrics." I was really grasping at straws to make Jamie happy he really didn't want the song changed. "And I told you that we don't care about your friend." damn it. How did he do that. "Fine. Any suggestions?" he came over me and guided my hands along the guitar only making changes ever so often. By the end of the song I more or less agreed with his changes. He had a smirk on his face that absolutely burned me. "Don't say anything." I shot out before he could start a sentence. He threw his hands up with an innocent look on his face. "So are we on the same page?" he asked knowing the answer. Instead of talking I just nodded not liking defeat that I couldn't even argue.

That following Sunday it was the day to play the concert and I could find my boots. "Sadie." I breathed. I ran downstairs searching for her. I was about to lay into her but mom and dad were standing there so I cut it to short and polite. "Would you please stop taking my boots?" before she could respond my mom worry worry fuss fuss Victoria held up a tabloid page of me and Tommy at the lake his arm around me as he showed me chords to play with my song. "Okay, and?" I couldn't believe she was putting stock into a stupid magazine. "And that's all you can say is and?" I wasn't even thinking about her as she snapped my mind back into her ultimatum that was sure to follow what ever she was about to say. "Yeah, mom the guy is twenty years old. I'm only sixteen even if I were interested in him which I'm not that's a no no." she was surprised that I easily deflated her tirade. "Well then on that note, go do your thing." Sadie looked completely dumbfounded. I snatched my boots off her feet put them on and happily went out the door.

When I got to school I was the subject of whispers. And to top it off plastered to my locker were the shots of baby blue eyes and I. I ripped the pictures down grunting as I did so. Stupid tabloids. "S I'm guessing that's a lie then." I jumped at the sound of kats voice."Of course, if it wasn't you would know." she nodded then launched into what ifs. "You know its a shame its not true you guys are horribly cute together." I was shocked and annoyed that I liked the idea. "Kat, ease up on the coffee it might help with the delusions." she glared at me. "You know I'm right. Hes like a Johnny Depp sundae smothered in De Caprio sauce." she was totally right but I wasn't going to admit that."There's a line kat mentor/student. We don't cross that line." she looked disappointed so I obliged her slightly. "No matter how badly I want to tie that man to my bad and have a little fun." I said wriggling my eyebrows. That seemed to appease her. "I knew it." she whispered in victory.

"Hey, I was wondering if now was a good time to talk." Jamie said coming up behind us. I nodded as we walked off leaving kat behind. "I didn't know you had a thing for ex-boy banders." I blushed slightly punching Jamie in the shoulder. "I don't thank you very much. Now what do you want to talk about?" I knew he wanted to talk about his relationship with Sadie but I didn't. "Well about Sadie I was wondering if you could talk me up a bit maybe get her to consider me?" I was about to say no and call a quits but he wasn't unprepared. "I got you Joe Strummers guitar pick!" that was so not fair he knew I worshiped Joe. "Fine I'll see what I can do." he was elated he kissed my head and ran back into the building. "Great Jude what have you gotten yourself into now?" I asked my self frustrated.

_3 hours later..._

Tommy came into the dressing room of sorts to check on me I guess. I was still pouting over getting involved in Jamie's mess. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked jokingly. I just glared not gracing him with a response. "Whats wrong?" daaaamn it! How did he do that."Its Jamie." I said flatly. "He keeps getting me tied up in his little fantasy world with Sadie." he understood slightly better from the look on his face. "Well for what its worth I'm always here when you need to talk." it was a kind hearted thing to say considering we didn't know each other well enough for the whole lets be pals and talk sort of thing. "You know I think I actually like you Tommy Q." I said that and did the stupidest possible thing a teenager could do. I listened to my body, and planted a huge serious omega kiss right on Tommy's perfectly sculpted lips."Jude... your sixteen." why why why? Jeez I couldn't be more of an idiot why why why? "Yeah... I know I'm sorry sorry sorry! God I'm an idiot I cant be falling for you no I cannot be doing this." my rambling was cut off by EJ telling me to get my butt on stage. "As far as you know that never happened. Got it?" I eyed Tommy waiting for a response. He nodded and walked out. Great more drama had I caused because of hormones just freaking spectacular.

I went on stage and preformed my revised version of 24 hours and it was I have to say much better than the first. I rocked the stage talked a bit and flew out of that building like a bullet from a loaded gun. Anything to avoid baby blue eyes. But of course he can drive and he knows where I live so talking was inevitable. "Before you say anything Quincy it never happened and I don't know what your talking about." he nodded but proceeded to talk anyway. "Jude its not that your not attractive but your too young. I know the attractions there but we cant make that known or I'll be off your album in a heart beat. No more hormones. Got it." I smiled as I realized I hadn't made a complete idiot of my self for once. "Got it." I was about to ask what time he wanted me in the studio Monday but he cut me off saying"Bright and early."


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've decided that I'm going to make the chapters like actual episodes. What I mean is not starting a new chapter where the other left off. I thought that would cause for a lot of information and I figured writing isn't supposed to make you tired of doing it its supposed to open up your mind to your own creativeness. In this chapter Tommy and Jude do some heavy flirting but I promise they don't go to far and don't do anything illegal. By my standards anyways. So here's chapter 2 of season 1!

"Solid Magazine! Really EJ?" I was practically screaming as she led me into the girls locker room to change for the photo shoot. "You earned it, after the way you rocked the vinyl palace." she said coolly not trying to share in my enjoyment. She started to unpack the clothes for me to make a selection. It was like I was in punk princess heaven. "I already see what I like." I told her as she brought out a plaid skirt wicked witch stockings black boots and the cutest cut off shirt jacket combo in the world. "Of course you would like that one." she smiled rolling her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" I was puzzled I thought we had come to a somewhat understanding about the way I dressed. "Nothing Quincy picked that one, he's got to be physic or something because he said that was 'your outfit'." great as if I needed another reason to like the guy. I mean give me a break, perfect everything with a since of fashion? "Guess he was right." I said lamely peeved that he got me so well after only two weeks.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna change? Time is money rock star." I wasn't really paying much attention to EJ my mind was in a rather...happy place. "Earth to Jude!" she yelled snapping her fingers in my face. "Okay, I'm changing I'm changing." I was debating on asking whether I should take the little sapphire ring out of my belly button but I decided against it with the shirt being a cut off and all. "Sexy sexy, who knew down to earth Jude Harrison would have a knack for piercings." my face went red. I had only gotten the thing to spite my mom. It actually did a really good job. "Shut up EJ, lets go and get this over with." as we walked out the front door to my school, yes the photo shoot was at school in front of a bus no less, I was having second thoughts about the whole belly button thing. "Maybe I should take it out. I don't want to look like a slut to my fans." "Are you kidding that makes the outfit complete watch I'll show you." we stopped in front of Tommy and Sadie, they both looked completely astounded to my immense liking of course. "Guys tell her she looks H-O-T." EJ said mainly focusing on Quincy who was wriggling his eyebrows. "Lei guarda più erotico di un modello di pista." Tommy said in Italian, knowing Sadie didn't speak it I offered him a somewhat decent response. "Lei dovrebbe vedere che ho su sotto." his eyebrows shot up at my response. "Your gonna get yourself in trouble Harrison. You really shouldn't start things you cant finish." both Sadie and EJ were looking at us like we had lost our minds. "Who said I couldn't finish it?" his lips puckered into a little o. "Okay I want to know whats going on now. Or I'm telling mom." Sadie demanded and threatened in the same breath. "Nothing sades, its just this stupid bet me and Tommy have going." I think she might have asked for an elaboration on the subject but luckily the photographer called me and EJ over.

"Alright guys go easy on her this is her first shoot." I got a little nervous but I put on my million dollar smile and started to pose. "Alright, give me Jessica Alba." the director told me as he changed lenses for the next shot. "Perfect Jude." as he was ready for me to strike another pose his assistant came up behind him, she whispered in his ear and like that my shoot was over and I looked like an idiot. Tommy came up to me and said, "This ones my fault." I looked at him quizzically. "D." he said like one word was supposed to answer the obvious question on my face. "Darius Mills, the publisher of the magazine , and the only person in the world that has the power to make my life a living hell." ah I got it then. To say I got pissed was sorta an understatement but compared to EJ, I looked like a scared kitten. We both said together "**FIX THIS NOW!" **Tommy jumped at least three feet back, fear apparent on his face whether it was feigned or real I didn't know. "Okay okay, don't bite my head off." I was way past biting I was in major league torture by now, I wasn't to particularly mad at Tommy, but the fact that something he did was affecting my music wasn't okay. "You'll be lucky if that's all I do." I said icily but with a suggestive edge. He winked. "Lets go, we have to talk to Georgia and see what this is about. I'm sure I already know." EJ said staring at Tommy like the fire in her eyes was sure to burn at his soul.

_3 arguments, 4 iced coffees, and 2 aspirins later..._

"Georgia this is a complete disaster, I broke major ass to get her this cover!" EJ screamed almost at the top of her lungs. "Chill. I'm sure we can fix this, plus you have a lot of ass to break." Tommy added in before Georgia could speak. "Tommy James Dutois, if you do not shut your mouth and wipe that grin off your face I will break it!" EJ screamed once again. It shut him up though which made me break my silence for the first time and laugh. "What is so funny." he barked out at me only making me laugh harder. "James!" I stuttered barely making it out through my laughter. "Shut it Jude Spencer Harrison." that immediately squelched my laughter, bringing me to stick out my tongue and pout like a five year old. "Before my employees revert back to diaper days, Tommy I'm sure you have something to do with this so you are going to fix it." EJ hooted, but much to soon Georgia started speaking again, "You EJ are going to start breaking ass knee caps and whatever else you can to get the shoot scheduled back. Jude your helping Tommy." I pouted slightly more. "Fine." to top off all that drama I made a C- on my chem test, my friends feel like I'm avoiding them, Jamie is still stuck on Sadie, and my mom and dad are MIA.

_Jude Sadie, we decided to go on the retreat sooner than what was expected. Sadie I know how much Jude will be working so I'm allowing you to stay with friends until we get back. No drugs. And don't do anything I wouldn't. Please cut your sister some slack and there will be a reward for you when we come home. Jude be nice and have a wonderful three weeks._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Well sades who's house am I taking you to for this week?" I asked after I'd shown her the letter. She put a finger to her chin acting like it were a tie between Megan and Shari. "I think Shari this week and the next two weeks Megan." I had figured as much. I loved it when dad got mom to submit to stupid little vacations like this. "Well get your stuff and lets go." ten minus after dropping Sadie off Tommy sent me a text telling me to get home.

"What gives, I was thinking about going shopping." I lied just to avert any flirtatious behavior. He cringed "You and shopping, wouldn't have pegged you for the type." he said sarcastically. "Get to the point Quincy." I said not having a come back. "How would you like to go to Darius Mills' party with me? We could try to get the cover back and have a little fun to, what do you say?" I was shocked speechless, he said we had to avoid behavior of this sort and here he was flaunting it. "Our you asking me on a date Quincy?" he smirked obviously having the perfect comeback. "Lady Harrison I'm afraid that would be illegal. But to friends who are attracted to each other going to a party is not." so basically he was saying yes with out really saying anything. "Sure blue eyes, what time?" hell! I called him blue eyes I wasn't supposed to say that damn it! Frustration overload! "I never said that and you never heard it. Don't ask cause you wont get an answer." I could tell he wasn't going to let the subject drop so I invited him in the house. "The party starts in an hour. As for the subject of my nickname, it goes over well enough if you like it so do I." he really didn't help the fact that we were supposed to be having a professional relationship. "What kind of wear is it? Formal or cocktail dress?" I asked trying to make sure I got this perfect not wanting to kiss some guys ass that didn't know me from eve and already thought I was a looser but needing the opportunity. "Cocktail dress." I groaned and Tommy smirked. "Now I have to start getting ready." as I got off the couch to walk away Tommy grabbed my arm, "I remember getting an invite to see what is on under that out fit." I turned beet red. I hadn't known exactly what I said to him earlier today in Italian. I was just flirting. But I guess I know now. "You told me I was 'sexier than a runway model', I said something along the line of 'you should see what I have on under this' am i correct?" he nodded. Hell I really do need to pay attention in world language. I wasn't going to back down so I pulled him up the stairs to my room.

EJ had gotten me this really cute pantie set along with the matching bras, because from her point of view my collection was 'out dated' and 'not sexy'. Now that I was basically going to strip tease this man I was grateful. I sat him back in my favorite chair took off my jacket and proceeded to watch his eyes fly out of their sockets doing cartwheels. "Do you like what you see?" I asked in my most seductive voice. "I love what I see." he said barely above a whisper. Now it was time for me to get mean. I wasn't going to illegally loose my virginity so I stopped. "Well now you'll know what your missing til I'm 18." I watched shock and disappointment flit across his face simultaneously. "You are a very evil child." I snickered. "I know." after that I ushered him out of my room so that I could get dressed. I couldn't understand why this was the only guy I ever met that could make me want to throw away my morals completely, then again I didn't really care. I raided my closet and found my black satin cocktail dress with clear rhinestones arranged into swirly flowers. I paired that with my 2'' open toe stilettos with the ballerina lace up. And to top it all off the diamond chandelier necklace and earrings Tommy had given me as a present for my single hitting 2nd on the charts. I sprayed on my perfume teased my hair and walked out of my room like the prema ballerina.

Tommy let me walk ahead of him as we made the way to his car, whistling behind me like a cartoon character, as he told me how 'nice' I looked. On the drive out to Darius' we didn't talk, it wasn't uncomfortable though so I saw no need to break the silence. As we pulled up to the gate to be let in I said "What did this guy do? Rip off Carlos Helu?" he looked at me puzzled. "You should stay out of the tabloids and actually watch the news more often. Hes the richest man on earth as of this year." Tommy nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't put it past D."

The deeper we got into the party the more relaxed I felt. There weren't any major music tycoons here, and I blended in fairly well with Tommy at my side. "Look there's D, I have to go so you'll be on your own for a little while. I'll be back in a few minutes if he agrees to meet you. Until then enjoy yourself and get to know the people." I nodded as he walked away.

_Tommy_

"Darius, you couldn't possible be thinking of putting Eden Taylor on the cover of Solid magazine." I asked D as he looked at me like I was a ghost. Which I guess wasn't surprising he hadn't seen me since I gave Portia the annulment papers. "Why not? Shes older, got looks, and was a favorite to at least twenty percent of your audience, in your contest." sure she was a favorite but for nothing but looks. "You know that was all about looks D, she cant dance, write songs, or hit a high note to save her life." he looked at me pointedly as if I were avoiding the real matter at hand. I was. "Fine Darius. You wanna talk about why I left Portia? Then lets talk." he looked at me as if I just re-stated the last thirty seconds of a nuclear time bomb. "Tell me Tom, cause apparently I'm the bad guy in all this. Was it not you that said I do. Was it not you that left my sister heart broken after only two months?" sure it was me. "Yeah, and? D you knew how I was then. This is now me and Portia are cool now. I was sixteen years old man. The marriage wasn't even legal." he looked at me strangely like there was new information he hadn't been given. He screamed Portia's name causing me to involuntarily jump. "Quincy here says you were sixteen when you got married! Sixteen!." Portia paled considerably. "Tell me. Who's lying? I want to know right god damn NOW!" when Portia stayed quiet D got his answer. "You made me waste all this time keeping a feud up with my best artist! Over lies P!" I'd never seen D so mad. Not even like the time I set off a fire cracker in his suit our first concert. She nodded just a slight movement of her head barely noticeable. He pointed to the other room instructing her to leave. She quietly left. "T I'm sorry. This doesn't mean I'm giving the cover to Jude. She still has to earn it." I nodded as I left the room to find Jude. Surprisingly I found her talking to Eden not in a civilized manner of course, but without the hair snatching and clawing. "Jude lets go, we have business to discuss." I was trying to play it cool so that Eden didn't get intrigued and want to follow. We walked back into Darius' outside living room if you will. "Hey D here's my artist songwriter and upcoming producer Jude Harrison." I announced her just to tick her off. It worked, she glared at me clearly conveying the meaning she could speak. "Hi." was all she said. D nodded to her. "Alright I seem to be missing something here. You do realize who I am right?" Darius asked most likely wondering why she wasn't overly happy and excited to be meeting him. "Yeah sure. Your Darius Mills hip hop god, ballsy enough to apparently rip off Carlos Helu, and the stupid typical man drawn to looks instead of real talent." Jude said point blank. I was about to protest but Darius shrugged it off. "You have attitude I like it. Sorry for the crazed groupie assumption." Darius seemed to be doing a lot of apologizing today. "It's fine. I don't flip over famous people. The key word is that they are people." I decided to be naughty and add something in, "Che vero lei ha fatto delle ruote sopra me." I told her she did cartwheels over me in Italian. She smiled not offering a rebut. "Strictly English T. now about this cover, why do you think you should have my support?" Jude immediately answered, "Because I appeal to a wider range of people, I bring more to the plate but not so much I cant handle, yeah okay I'm young but my music isn't something I just throw together to get attention regardless of the competition if I had lost I'd still be writing and singing. And just to be clear I've got looks, just not the legal kind. What more could you want?" the look on D's face was priceless. And for once he was speechless. "I think I like her T. Now about your music, show me what you got." she turned to me "I need my guitar Tommy." I was on the way to get it when Portia, who must have been eaves dropping brought one in. Jude thanked her for the guitar and began to play.

_Jude_

Darius' sister I'm guessing brought me a guitar and I started to play.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

[Chorus]  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall.

As the last note lingered there was an actual moment of perfection. I started to smile brightly, until that is of course Ms. I'm so much older than you so I've got to be right and I'm a slut so I could just sleep with the publisher walked in clapping sardonically. "That was wonderful Jude." she said with I I assume to be false cheer. "Thanks." I said curtly. "Ooh, does someone feel threatened?" that was my first and final straw from her. I didn't take shit like that from Sadie and I wasn't gonna take it from this half wit. "Obviously you got a problem with me. So solve it. As for being threatened please, I could sing your ass off and to my credit that a whole lot of singing. So if your gonna sit here and indirectly insult me that says you cant face me so turn the fuck around." she looked stunned and so did everyone else. And before I could react she was swinging my way. Tommy tried to catch her hand but missed. I didn't. "Hear me and hear good cause this is the last time I'll say it. Your only eighteen, even if you were older I'd still kick your ass just because I don't like you if you ever even think about touching me again I will end you. Think I'm playing? Try me." once again everyone had these looks on their faces. "Darius it was my pleasure. If I get the cover call Tommy." I turned to find my producer grabbed his hand and led him out.

_4 hours later..._

"Guess what punk princess." Tommy called as I flitted down the stairs into the living room. "You my dear sweet sexy friend are the new cover of solid. Belly button ring and all." I started jumping up and down saying 'yes'. "That my blue eyed friend, is what I do cart wheels over."


	3. Chapter 3

Well in this chapter the song preformed was I'm in love with my guitar but I don't really click with that song so I changed it to my heart by Paramore. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

Tommy and Georgia looked at me with thumbs up, after my back up band member screamed out the last of the lyrics. "Jude that was great!" Tommy announced over the inter com thingy. I just smiled. "There's more good news were that came from. Since we are also PR representatives EJ suggested that you do your song at your school. Get feedback from like peers." from Georgia's tone she wasn't really asking me if I wanted to do it just casually running it by me. I didn't much like the idea but considering that Jamie and kat would be there, and the fact that it was a perfect opportunity to rub my new life in Sadie's face I just agreed. "Sounds great. When are we doing this?" Tommy smirked at my use of words. "Tomorrow, actually during your lunch break in the auditorium." the idea sounded good. But there were so many jealous people always on my case. They probably wouldn't like a whole day dedicated to me. This might sound horrible but the idea only made the performance that much more enticing. "Sounds awesome. Now I'm starving can I please go home now?"i asked Georgia in a whiny voice. She smiled and nodded at me. "Come on producer boy." I said motioning to Tommy. He turned off thee inter com and said something to Georgia, I would be sure to ask him what it was, not that he would tell me. The last few days hadn't been exactly up to my standards. Tommy had been closed off more reserved. We didn't talk as much I wasn't aloud to call him blue eyes anymore and any effort I put toward flirting he shut down almost instantly. I was fairly sure he had a girlfriend which severely irked my nerves but what can I say as long as I don't have to hear her or meet her and their conversations stay theirs I'm good. Tommy brought me out of my reverie with snapping fingers in my face. "What?" I asked baffled. "I asked if you wanted me to come in."he re stated this with half hearted enthusiasm. "No, you can go if you want." I said giving him the option. Of course he left. He hadn't done that since my parents left on their retreat. Thinking of that they would be back in about three days.

I decided to let Jamie give his input over the song before I played it tomorrow, he's always been like my personal entourage. "Jamie!" I screeched through our open windows. "What, what?" he shouted back signaling that his Nanna was home. I lowered my voice and said "Hey, I want you to listen to this. Tell me what you think, I'm preforming at school tomorrow." I threw the CD at him. "Sure I'll tell you what I think tomorrow. Goodnight Jude." I told Jamie goodnight and went to sleep

_Next Day..._

_Tommy_

I walked into Jude's school that morning to the sounds of dropped books frustrated groans and high pitched squeals. I'd gotten so used to it over the years that I picked up the books and kept walking without a glance. I wasn't in the best of moods this morning. I had stayed out to late with Taryn, and Jude was a constant star in my mind. She had figured it out that I was seeing someone but wouldn't broach the subject. Considering her age she was being mature. I walked around the hallways (making girls and teachers swoon as I went) looking for Jude. I found her sitting next to her locker talking to her friend Kat I think, she looked up upon my approach but didn't smile which was unusual. She usually re acted when I spoke in Italian so I tried. "Il suo beatiful il suo oggi giovane amore del mio." I smiled at her but again she didn't react she responded though, " Non giocare il Quincy noi entrambi sanno così lo parte solo. Sono piano intestato ed amerei tenerlo quella maniera." yeah she knows. I tell her she's beautiful she more or less tells me to get lost before she rips my head off. "Fine." Kat looked at us quizzically. "Well I'm taking it upon myself to go away now. See ya Lady Harrison, Tommy Q." she nodded toward me getting off the ground. "You ready to rock punk princess?" I asked plastering a smile on my face. She looked at me like I committed a crime. "1 don't call me that. 2 don't act like were all chummy. 3 of course I'm ready to rock." and just like that my princess walked away. Great I was gonna have to lie to her to get her to talk to me. Just wonderful.

_Jude_

After being crude to Tommy after I swore I wouldn't, I waked off to find Jamie looking for any sort of distraction so long as I got my mind off of Tommy. I found Jamie close to the auditorium most likely looking for me. "Hey Jammers, what'd you think of the song?" he pulled me into the nearest classroom. "The song was great, and yes it's about Tommy, Kat told me and I think so too. Anyway that's the least of our worries, the media is here and a lot of the students are planning a walkout. That girl Charlene she's tired of all the talk about you she even made t-shirts Jude. You can't do this to yourself." Jamie was in a panic but I was more or less okay. As of now I didn't want to preform the song about Tommy but I didn't really have a choice, I know it sounds like I'm very attached to Tommy over only a couple of weeks but that's just how I feel. "Damn it, Charlene is on my last freaking nerve I swear if she doesn't get it together I'll get it together for her." I was beyond the realm of mad thanks to Tommy J Dutois, then what do you know speak of the devil. "Whoa tiger." he said standing in the doorway. "Funny." I retorted in a cold tone. "Jamie please?" I asked as he just settled in to watch. He walked out the room barely getting pass Tommy without flinching. Tommy came closer as he shut the door, I turned my back to him when he was just within arms length. Still he came closer wrapping his arms around my waist in the process. "Jude don't be like this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." the tone he was using suggested that he was placating a child, which further pissed me off. "Tommy no. Your not sorry and I know that, I don't want this right now. I can't, I want to just no." I started to cry, I unwound myself from his grip and walked off leaving him calling my name. I was so out of it that I bumped into cat who was ecstatically jumping up and down. "Guess what!" she shouted at me jumping up and down extra fairy like. "What?" I said in a garbled tone. "Jamie is my new Boyfriend!" she shouted jumping up and down. I couldn't call the necessary enthusiasm and it quickly deflated her mood. "Sweets, whats wrong?" she looked at me as if she already knew the answer. "Tommy, of course. I don't want to talk about it so just leave it at that. I'm happy for you and Jamie." before she could pry deeper I walked away rushing to the backstage area of the auditorium completely forgetting about the walk-out. After the principal announced announced me I walked out on stage hell bent on a great show. The back up band cued the music and I played.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

You better damn well believe not a soul moved. The crowd erupted into cheering turning me red very unattractive red. Tommy was at the exit clapping like a maniac, it made me smile but I quickly wiped it off my face. After the show I got to rub my success in Sadie's face, but before I was done EJ dragged me off to a press interview thing. "So Jude tell us, who's the hottie that has your heart in a bind?" the reporter lady was seriously grilling me much to my chagrin. "No one in particular. I just got the inspiration one day hanging with a friend." she looked between me and Jamie she proceeded to ask Jamie a question, "What do you think of her latest Hit, Jamie?" Jamie could see where she was going with the question he quickly squelched the idea. "I think it's great, but she's yet to tell me who its about." the reporter nodded and kept the questions coming.

_45 lame questions and 2 aspirins later..._

I was sitting on the couch contemplating ordering pizza or Chinese when a knock came to my door. Thinking it was Kat or Jamie I hurriedly rushed to the door and opened it in my pink lace pajamas. "Helloooo..." I said changing my greeting into an surprised oh. Of course it was Tommy Quincy at my door. "What do you want?" I said in a biting tone. He groaned. "Damn it Jude. The only reason I said I was dating someone else was to get you to cool it. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you." he was throwing out what sounded like crap but lately I had gotten to comfortable with touching him and sitting in his lap so his point was legit. "Okay so you have to hurt? Why didn't you just say something? Tommy I may only e sixteen but I can handle the truth I'm a big girl." he looked at me somewhat ashamed. "Come in, just promise not to lie to me please." I invited him in and we moved to the couch. I was gonna miss this when mom and dad got back especially when Sadie came home. " I promise punk princess of mine." he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was very fun to write. Hope you enjoy.

It really sucks when your music isn't getting airtime. My next single after 'my heart' hadn't been doing so well. Such quotes being 'gimmicky corporate trash' and 'overplayed'. It really just sucks. But I don't know how much I can say in the songs defense I only wrote it one day when I was way bored, it was never supposed to see the light of day but it did. The name of the song is 'I'm in love with my guitar' I know, sounds crazy right? Its better than the forty odd ballads I'd written about Tommy. Speaking of him, today is his birthday, which puts me that much more out of his reach. Wonderful. Georgia pulled me out of my thoughts. "...So in essence you and Jude are going to have to actually write a song without all of the distractions. You can take the time at my house in Montreal or you can go to her farmhouse sixty miles from here. I don't really care. Jude what do you think?" I had barely gotten the gist of the conversation so to avoid an ultimatum I shrugged my shoulders. "Jude that's hardly an answer."i didn't really like Montreal this time of year so I went with my farmhouse, I used to love it there. "Farmhouse. Never really cared much for Montreal." Georgia nodded. "Well this is a wonderful way to spend my birthday." Tommy said running his hand across his face. "Very much offense taken." I said as I threw one of the couch pillows at him. He deftly blocked it and returned it in one motion. "Sorry, I just had plans with a friend." he sounded sad. "Fine, to make it better I'll bake you a cake, and part of the time were at my ranch we can swim and what not." he smiled at me. "Sounds great. But do you think your mom and dad for that matter will really let you go to a ranch with me for as long as it takes to write the song?" I hadn't thought about that much. "Your probably right. But that's were Jamie and Kat come in. they're like this weird couple thing now so they can be our chaperones. Besides they are comfortable with the idea of us, despite your age." he paled but smiled. I was beginning to think he wasn't okay with the idea of us, at least that's what his body language had been saying. "What about Sadie?" he asked covering all bases before relaxing I guess. "She has a debate thing tomorrow so were clear on that front too." he relaxed more and smiled. "Punk princess I do believe it's time to go and pack a bag."

"Jude it's not that we don't support the idea Georgia cooked up but you know we have to keep you from going to crazy." Jamie said as he and Kat loaded up his Honda open study. He was always looking out for me which was cool but sometimes got tedious. "Yeah I know Jamie, thank you guys for helping actually do all this without Sadie, it's nice of you guys." my fairy like friend Kat lit up. "No problem. I doubt we'll be paying that much attention to you anyway." she wriggled her eyebrows at Jamie, he blushed in return. "Um, that was a bad time for me to pull up, cause now I want to barf." Kat stuck her tongue out at Tommy, who to my surprise wasn't in his viper, he was on a GP Ducati, that had to be custom made because it was black. He handed Jamie his bag which Jamie reluctantly put in his trunk along with my bag. "Nice Tommy! I haven't seen a Ducati since the motorcycle races a couple years ago." I said enthusiastically, he motioned for me to get on. If I'm going to be truthful getting on the back of that motorcycle was the worst possible thing I could have done. Electricity shot through my veins like ice water making me fully alert that my arms were wrapped around his torso for a change, and my god did he smell good! "Let's go, it's still my birthday and I want that cake Harrison." me and Tommy sped off after he said that, Jamie and Kat just barely out of view.

Later that day at the ranch, I was putting the finishing touches on Tommy's cake. To give myself credit it was a really awesome cake, he told me his favorite was vanilla, he said his favorite color was blue, and that he liked chocolate icing. So being as awesome as I am, I took white chocolate icing put in blue food dye, put blue dye in the cake mix, and brought along blue piping for the letters and what not. Just so I wouldn't have to much blue I incorporated the piping with black. "Kat!" I screeched over whatever horrible song she was butchering to death on my guitar. She came flitting in the kitchen and stopped when she looked at my cake. "Wow Jude, I haven't seen you go all out on a cake since your parents anniversary. It looks marvelous." the lingering smile still on my face got bigger at her obvious astonishment. "Yay, that's a good thing. Now get Tommy and Jamie to the living room." after Kat gave me the okay I grabbed the pedestal the cake was on and carried it to the living room singing happy birthday. As I set down the cake I lit the candles. "Make a wish Tommy!" I said excitedly. He blew out the candles with a really big smile on his face. "Thank you so much Jude, the cake is beautiful." I was glad that he was glad, but I had another present for him so did Kat and Jamie. Jamie gave his first. "Here Tommy, happy birthday dude." Jamie handed Tommy a fender strat signed by George Harrison, my uncle and lead guitarist for The Beatles. "Sweet, thanks Andrews." Kat went next giving him my favorite cologne. "I figured you to wear something like this so I hope you will." she handed him a bottle of his and my favorite cologne Mustang. "I love it Kat, thanks little fairy." now it was my turn. He was getting two gifts from me. My song and a leather jacket. "I thought you might be the type to ride a motorcycle so here a riding jacket. And I wrote a song." he took the jacket from me and motioned for me to play.

_You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow_

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight.

"Jude, that was amazing." Tommy said followed by Kat and Jamie's murmured agreements. I smiled hugely, "Thanks. Now that all that song business is out of the way, our we gonna swim? Or eat cake?" I asked looking for reactions. "Swim!" everyone said in unison. Me and Kat retreated to the master bedroom. "So Kat which swimming suit did you bring?" I asked wondering which one of mine to wear to compliment hers. "I brought my yellow and black two piece, what about you?" I was grateful she brought the perfect one. "EJ just got me a black and yellow rhinestone two piece." she smiled and we did our little handshake. "Perfect, we our gonna be hot, and it's only three o' clock. They won't be able to keep there eyes off of us." she grinded on my hip a little I just laughed. After stripping down and suiting up Kat and I grabbed towels for us and the boy's, who were already gone, and headed down to the little pond my dad had installed purely for swimming. We looked around noting that Tommy and or Jamie were nowhere in sight. We walked up the dock a little ways and set our stuff down, "Kat throw me the sunblock. It has recently been discovered that I don't tan I burn." Kat laughed at me. "Yeah okay. I swear if Tommy wasn't here you'd be tanning up a storm." I laughed in agreement with her. "I wonder where they are, we didn't leave them at the house did we?" I asked kat getting positioned to dive into the lake. She shrugged her shoulders and dived with me. Seconds later we came up for air laughing profusely. I was about to say something to Kat when Jamie and Tommy came up behind us pulling us under. First Tommy had the upper hand on me but I pinched his side harder until he let me up far enough to wrap my legs around his torso. The lake not being more than six foot deep in some areas aloud Tommy to stand up, but as he was standing I started to go backward. Luckily he caught me and smashed me to his chest, not like a hug but more intimate than just a quick catch. "Love bird syndrome so soon?" Kat asked on Jamie's back piggy style. I turned my eye's away from Tommy and stuck mt tongue out at her. She laughed. I guess to prove a point, well I'm not really sure, but Tommy kissed my neck all the way down to my collar bone and I think all the blood in his body went south. "Does cake sound delicious to the rest of you guys?" he asked most likely looking for a distraction. We all nodded, but surprisingly Tommy didn't put me down, he transferred me to his back like Kat and Jamie and walked me all the way back to the ranch house. After kat and I took pictures of our complementing swim suits we changed and got read y for cake.

"Alright Quincy, your officially twenty-one, so for your first legal drinks I've made jell-o shots, along with tequila sours." after my announcement I got all the jell-o filled test tubes along with the other twelve shots of tequila, lime, and salt. "Which is first birthday boy?" Tommy pointed toward the tequila. I gave everyone a shot a lime and salt except for Tommy, I put his lime in my mouth. He took the shot licked the salt and grabbed the lime out of my mouth with his. I just sat there and smiled. I took my shot as we moved onto jello. There were exactly four jell-o shots, I'd heard they did a lot of damage in large amounts. "Quincy you get blue, the one with the most alcohol, and Jamie you get green the one with the least." we all took those shots, which were awesome. "What did you do for a summer job? Mix drinks or something." Tommy asked smirking at me. "Nope, I'm just awesome at everything I do." I said nonchalantly. "Yeah, sure sweets." Kat called from the kitchen with Jamie. I was about to say something else to Tommy when his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the screen an answered the phone. "It's my mom." hr said looking at the curiosity on my face. I nodded and continued to write in my music journal. Tommy's conversation went on forever, and when I thought he was about to hang up he just switched hands accidentally hitting speaker. What I heard was enough to break my heart. Tommy: _Taryn, I miss you to. But my job required me to do a retreat with my artist. _Taryn: _is she pretty? If she's pretty we have a problem. _Tommy:_ of course she isn't pretty, that's not the half of it though, she's only sixteen. She has a very unnatural obsession with me though. She wont work with anyone else. But first chance I get I'm talking to my boss to get taken off her album. _Taryn: _good. I cant wait til you come home. I just got nominated best gymnast in my class, so many ways to bend and turn. _

I'd heard more than enough. This woman Taryn everything she said was in a suggestive tone. Not to mention Kat and Jamie were standing in the doorway mouths gaping open wide. I couldn't believe Tommy lied to me again, I was laying here in his lap and he didn't even notice my tears. "Tommy." he looked down at me fingered raised to his mouth, he stopped mid way through the pose registering the tears on my face. "Mom I'll call you back." he said as he shut the phone closed. "Jude whats wrong?" he was lightly wiping away the tears that kept falling. "I thought your mom's name was Constance?" I asked trying to get him to register his screw up before my body wasn't numb anymore. "It is. What does that have to do with anything?" he still didn't get it, to bad for him my anger was piqued. "That woman's names was Taryn. The last fifteen minutes of that phone call were on speaker." I said in a calm voice. That might come off as a good thing, but it wasn't I was only ever calm when the wrath of the devil couldn't touch my anger. "Damn it." Tommy whispered raising up off the couch to match my standing posture. "Yeah 'Damn it' is right. You lied to me, again. You promised you wouldn't." I couldn't find the harsh tone I so desperately wanted, I was too mas to even sound mad. "I didn't know what else to do, you weren't talking to me." excuses excuses. "So you lie to me? Oh that's a wonderful way to get me to talk to you. Your an ass and I've known that all along but I thought you were different to me. Obviously I'm wrong. If getting into my pants is the only reason that you ever like d me, well you can forget it. Anything we had or were building is gone. The songs done so you're taking me home tomorrow. After that your my producer that's it end of story." I walked away to my name being called.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy and Jude are on the outs right now, so that's basically why I went with the Shay thing. I thought it would be kinda boring if Tommy and Jude got together without anything standing in there way. So here ya go. And I'm straying from the storyline. I'm gonna branch out and work on some of my ideas. Tell me what you think. You might find the very short 'Shay thing' very hilarious. Males may find it disturbing. There's Jommy here too. I know originally I said I'd do seasons 1-4 but the way I'm planning on spinning stuff that wont be necessary, after season 1 I'm completely on to my ideas so it might only be a 2 part thing.

There's me rocking the musical kingdom with my lying and basically cheating producer, making great music and having a fairly decent time. But no it can't stay that way because the universe is against me, coming to rain on my parade in walks shiny bald bane of my existence Darius Mills. He wants my producer, my studio time, and my space in general. Since we aren't really speaking my producer is all to willing to give him what he wants. I couldn't believe they were doing all this for Shay, a boy diva in and of himself. Fixing things rearranging stocking the refrigerator with soy milk and and chocolate captain crunch. It was pathetic. "Well were the hell am I supposed to work?" I came up behind Tommy actually making him jump. "Studio G, and before you go all smart – ass mode as you like to call it, I need this so just do it for me with out complaining." Tommy failed to realize he was only pissing me off. "Whatever Tommy, where is studio G?" he moaned. "Jude..." I cut him off before he could finish. "I don't want to hear it. Where is studio G?" he looked pained. "Up the stairs to the left. It's secluded and sound proof." I nodded walking away to do something unimportant.

As I was walking up the stairs I was worried my jeans were to tight across my butt it was like I could feel eyes watching me, or maybe I was just paranoid. Having my suspicions confirmed I heard, "T you have got to tell me her name." I looked down to see Shay pointing at me, I didn't freeze though I just kept walking. "Harrison, come down here please." it sounded like a direct order. I walked down the stairs calmly promising not to loose my cool in front of all these people. "Aren't you supposed to be working instead of bothering me?" Tommy put a sarcastic grin on his face. "Loose the attitude Harrison." I couldn't believe he challenged me as pissed off as I was. "Last time I checked my dad was at home." Shay made a noise closely resembling 'whoa'. "Don't start Harrison. What happens between us stays between us." HA! He really was a moron. "Quincy go to hell. No better yet go to Taryn. I just realized I know her. Guess what? We go to school with each other and she's younger than me. Plastic surgery's a bitch ain't it? Your lucky I don't hate you enough to tell her mom, but don't push it." he looked at me stunned. I distinctly heard, "I try and get my mind off one piece of jail bait, and go to one not even the age of consent. My life is just wonderful." I thought about it. "Yeah it could've been, you see Taryn and I share gymnastics class and I won said nomination." he looked at me and smiled, "That I'd have to see to believe." I wasn't lying so I did a perfect cartwheel, flipped backward ballerina style and landed into a perfect combo of the splits all in my tight jeans. He looked amazed, and the blood once again went to his nether regions. "Anything else?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me walking away. I heard 'she wonders why I'm falling for her'. I was mulling over this trying to make it fact or fantasy but couldn't get a grip "Hey girl, I'm Shay." he held his hand out for me to take. "Yeah I know I'm Jude, and if you would excuse me I have work to do." I turned around and worked my hips all the way up the stairs. Noticing Tommy in the corner.

Granted studio G was nice I might actually enjoy working up here if it weren't right over studio A and I couldn't hear Shay's beats through the not so sound proofed floor. I decided to abandon my maturity for the moment, so I picked up Tommy's strat and started to play. Surprising me no one told me to stop, and Shay started to free style lyrics to my song. It was like a Shay Jude mash up, that wasn't completely horrible. A couple minutes later there was total silence. Thinking I had won I sat down and started listening to Shay's albums. I thought that the first was much better than the second completely relaxed and free, the second album on the other hand was like he read straight from a script and didn't stray. I was about to change the song when a knock came at the door, I hurriedly turned off the music and hid the album cases. Shay walked in with two bowls of cereal, thankfully I was starved but he wasn't gonna know that. "I thought you might be hungry." he offered me a bowl and I happily took it. "Since when has my well-being ever concerned you?" I asked, he looked at me a while before answering. "Well I could always take it back." I quickly grabbed the bowl "I never said I didn't want it." he laughed as I took a bite from the bowl. "What was that you threw the papers on top of?" shay asked eying where I had thrown his CD. What the hell might as well be straight. "Your second album." he just looked at me waiting for more. "I like the first one better. The second one sounds so Darius?" he looked at me astonished. "That's cuz it is girl." I wasn't surprised. "That doesn't surprise me." I said point blank. "Wow, your the first person to ever be straight with me." I just looked at him. "Did you miss the scene where I verbally chopped Tommy's balls off and handed them to him?" he looked at me and paled. "Uh yeah, I gotta go now." Shay said leaving uncomfortably. It was hilarious.

I was thinking of another song to verbally damage Tommy again when I noticed my journal was missing. Shay. I thought. I walked out of the studio and flew down the stair case. Shay was in studio A with the Mills' T-Bone and Tommy, Shay was ever so comfortably sitting on the couch reading my Journal/Diary. I was even more pissed than what I was at Tommy. "DOUG SHAY MILLS, IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL IN THE NEXT SECOND I WLL NOT HESISTATE TO FEED YOU TO MY PITBULL!" he looked stunned. Then at once fear anger and curiosity flitted across his face. I was aware everyone was looking at us. He started singing one of the most personal songs in the book. 'Time to be your 21' I walked up to him daring anyone to stop me grabbed my journal from him and proceeded to smack him in the head with it. "Ow!" he complained. "The next time you get your 50cent wanna be lacking staying power thieving think your charming need my uncle to hold my hand lame rapping self near me or this journal I will not verbally castrate you I'll let Shadow do it." making everything so much more convincing Sadie had brought the dog to see me. He dragged her into the studio by my side. I said a command in German "Brummen Sie und entblößen Sie Ihre Zähne." (growl and bare your teeth.) Shay backed away as the gray black German dog did as told. After Shay clearly got the message, and even Sadie backed away I commanded again, "Beschatten Sie Halt. Kehren Sie zu Sadie zurück. (Shadow stop. Return to Sadie.) everyone looked at me like I was crazy I said simply, "When you fuck with my music, butcher it by singing it way wrong, steal from me lie to me after me being lied to enough this week and just over all screw with me, I get pissed." I shrugged my shoulders. I figured out yesterday that Shadow got angrier (A/N: I don't know why I put a dog in here but it just fit I guess you could say, and to my sadistic mind it was hilarious.) when I commanded in German. "Sadie take Shadow home, before I do something stupid." she looked at me noticing I was too calm. "Details later." I acknowledged her with a nod. The dog did not go with Sadie until I spoke. "Go, be good." he wagged his tail and walked off with Sadie. She turned slightly "I'm glad I didn't bring Midnight, she likes Italian and your way better at that than German." I snorted and heard a faint laugh. I turned to see Tommy smirking.

_Later that Day after the author got her mind back..._

Since Shay had finally left me alone indefinitely I hoped, I was working on the song we had clashed with when Georgia shouted my name, followed by a screech from EJ. "Oh hell." I said under my breath. I walked across the lobby noticing Shay or his posse were nowhere to be found. Wonderful. I thought with sincerity. I walked into G's office to see Tommy EJ, and of course Georgia. I decided to work with sarcasm and ignorance. "Great, what the hell did I do now?" I put emphasis on the word now. "Lets see, you made my artist revert back to diaper days, you all but sicked your dog on him, and you were a total bitch, not to mention you hid a great song from me." oh great I felt like my father was mincing me into little pieces. "He shouldn't have stolen my journal, you shouldn't be an idiot, that song is personal, once again you aren't my father, and if you ever call me a bitch again I won't hesitate to 'sick' both my dogs on you." Georgia and EJ looked taken aback at our conversation. Tommy paled slightly. "I wouldn't want to be your father, your ignorant, arrogant, rebellious, the most stubborn person I have met and we fight too much." he was being ridiculous. "Your just mad you found someone that doesn't bow to your every wish, doesn't like all your ideas, and can diminish your ego in 3 seconds flat Little Tommy Q." anger was apparent on his face, I'd never made him livid before, but what the hell he deserved it. "OK OK, before I have to call for body bags, you two shut it." we complied with Georgia. "Jude we all know you have a hell of a mouth when your pissed, but damn. You didn't have to verbally turn Shay into to dog food and just about literally let your dog eat it. He wants an apology or he walks." yeah like that was going to happen. He could kiss my ass from here to New Jersey and I still wouldn't apologize. "See the problem here is that my 'give a damns' busted. So talk to me next week." I said staring straight into Georgia's eyes. "Fine then, we'll let you walk." Ha! Was that supposed to scare me? "I once again find myself not caring. You would let your top artist go over some stupid boy diva that lacks staying power and we all know it? I'd say your pretty damn stupid." Fuck! Me and my mouth. "Georgia I didn't mean that. Damn it I'll apologize." I sighed heavily hearing Tommy say "L'ho rotto con Taryn." (I broke up with Taryn.) even though that made me happier than it should the fact remained he lied to me. "Lei ha mentito ho pianto. La fine di storia, non mi parla se lei valuta la sua vita." (You lied I cried. End of story, don't talk to me if you value your life.) With a quick "Sorry Georgia." and a glance at Tommy I walked out of the office tears threatening to fall. (A/N: tell me if your tired of the alternate language. I just don't know how they can talk privately in front of other people without being in another language.)

_Time for the apology..._

"I met Jude Harrison later today and the girl told me how it was. So instead of an apology I'd like her to preform her song with me." WHAT! Wait a minute no no no, oh hell. Everyone looked stunned that Shay had conceded especially Darius, and Kat (my reinforcement). I put on my million dollar smile and walked up to the stage. "Your wasting my time." he laughed. "Good cause that's the song we're doing." Oh hell. "Fine." I said curtly. I told my sound engineer Kwest, also friend and referee to mine and Tommy's shouting matches, what song we were preforming. He nodded as I got back on stage he cued the music and I started to sing.

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true_

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

[Chorus]  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

[Chorus]  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

[Shay:]  
Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
Cute girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound

It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time

[Chorus]  
Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time

Shay and I walked off stage a little giddy from the performance. EJ walked up to us and Squealed. "I didn't know you two were a couple! this calls for major publicity..." she rambled on until I stopped her. "EJ we aren't a couple." her hopes looked very deflated. "But..." she trailed off. "No buts it was a song end of story." she walked away sadly. Shay looked defeated until I said "One movie, we'll see were it goes." he quickly perked up, and me just now noticing Tommy cringed at the glare he gave me. "Tomorrow night sometime?" Shay nodded as I walked over to Tommy.

"Stop looking at me like that." the look only intensified. "A date with Shay?" Damn him to little tiny bits. "Is that any of your business?" he grabbed my arm pulling me to his viper. He pushed me against the door and crashed his lips on mine. Of course I responded but once rational thought came back after about five minutes I pulled away. "Tommy if you want to be with me then be with me, don't keep jerking me around." I said my hands placed firmly on his chest. "Guess what?" I looked at him quizzically, "That makes you mine." I smiled as he brought his lips back to mine.


	6. Authors note

OK I know with the fifth chapter I went a little crazy. I'm not going to change it but it's back to mature and smart ass Jude. I actually wrote that chapter in the hospital and I was dopey on morphine. Oh and I promise all my stories will get an update soon. Promise. Please readers don't loose the faith.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I thought about straying way far from the show, which I am just not so soon. Also I'm not gonna recreate all the seasons. Like this story is gonna have a sequel but lets not get ahead of ourselves. Anyway on with the story. Yeah I know Jude and Tommy kissed but you have to forgive me for putting in more drama but I was in the hospital on morphine and the timing of that kiss was all off. But there will be Jommy goodness to come. Oh and Jude will meet Taryn.

I was dancing with Shay for the video to Waste my time, and getting the moves horribly wrong when he came over to help me. I thought I was done with Shay seeing as to how Tommy kissed me and called me his and all. But on the drive to my place we sat in front of my house and he told me I wasn't his to have. I didn't get upset I didn't even talk to him. I just got out of the car and walked into my house. Promptly crying my eyes out that night. Shortly after that Tommy found out that the Taryn he had been dating was really a Canada renowned fitness instructor. That had been an honest mistake on my part but anyway they were back together. Shay snapped me out pf my thoughts when our instructor was teaching us to Tango. "Admit it Jude you like my moves." I laughed. "You wish Travolta." he winced slightly at the comment. "Shortie your cold." I had to shrug at the comment I was told that before. Besides it seemed I was immune to Shay's charm. I could play it off like we had chemistry but, I just really didn't know. After what had happen with Tommy 2 nights ago I wasn't sure I remembered my own middle name. We were harmlessly flirting while we danced when Darius walked by. Shay dropped my from his embrace. "What the hell?" I said. I may not have been that into him but he wasn't totally bad. Before I could think there was something wrong with me I followed his gaze to see why he'd dropped me so abruptly. Of course big bald and Darius. I scoffed at this. After this I walked off to studio A. of course Tommy was there but I paid him no attention. I was just distracting myself until our board meeting for my video. He came to sit beside me on the couch I had just planted myself on. He looked at me. "Jude you haven't said 2 words to me since the other day." I shrugged I was not about to put my heart back in the line of his fire. "Why do you shut me out." this got a icy laugh out of me. "Oh let's see somehow I've only known you about 11 months and in that time all you seem to do is take my heart without my permission toy the living fuck out of it then hand it back in pieces locked in a fucking cage. I really wonder why I shut you out its a mystery." he cringed at my tone. "Jude you don't get to pin this on me, you lied to me about Taryn and your only 15! do you think it's okay with me that I can't have you all the time. That I can't take you home with? Well your wrong and as I remember I'm not the only person that likes to toy the living fuck out of people." I glared at him. "Tommy I can't help that. I can't changed my age and toying with you was never on my agenda. You mean so much to me after on a short time, yes at times it scares me but I'm not the one hiding behind fitness instructors when it gets too complicated." I said this very softly, before he could reply, thankfully our very short mostly one sided conversation was interrupted by a sullen Shay telling us the meeting was about to start.

Walking into the meeting naturally I sat by Tommy for the moment putting my ill will toward him aside. They officially cut the dancing idea of the video to me immense gratefulness. I hated to dance so this was great. The new theme was a auto shop where Shay was the mechanic, something about a kiss then end of video. "So what do you think Jude." I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to play with Tommy's hand. I was in a somewhat somber mood. I felt as if I pushed Tommy back to Taryn then got a pissy attitude and blew up at him for it. I know he put me through a lot of BS but he was something important to me. "Hey if we're done can I go or start recording the video?" I said lightly. Georgia nodded, she was happy she recently came into a lump sum of money and had gotten her debts paid with more than enough to spare. "You can go we'll start recording later." I nodded walking from the studio and grabbing my things. I hadn't realized Tommy was right behind me. I didn't say anything I just kept walking he didn't try to stop me he just walked beside me. There was no point in going home so I just walked to a near by coffee shop. I order a chocolate mocha latte with whipped cream. Tommy order a coffee to and sat with me. He was about to say something but I shook my head. I just wanted to sit with out arguing and being at each others throats. We sat there in peace for about an hour when Georgia called. "It's time to get back girl." I nodded. Walking back down the street we ran into a woman that cause Tommy to smile. I guesses it was Taryn. I proceeded to walk. "Jude?" I turned back to see Tommy with his arm around a woman with porcelain skin and naturally blonde hair. "Yes." I stated already knowing he was going to introduce us. "This is my girlfriend Taryn. I actually think you owe her an apology." I wasn't even ticked I was me out of me for some reason I didn't click with shay no matter how badly I wanted him to be the one to get me over Tommy, my mom and dad were fighting everyday I could just here her voice in the back of my head, 'you can't trust them Jude, don't trust anyone.' I know right now that makes no sense but as my life goes you'll see. "Taryn Tommy is right, I owe you my deepest apologies. I was to caught up in my own world to care about anyone else. For that I'm sorry, I wish you both the best." I started walking away from a stunned Tommy and Taryn. I shrugged to myself I was sick of games and how Tommy had my heart in a vice grip.

Walking back to the studio I caught a ride with Shay to the spot we would be filming. Shay wasn't my first kiss and I knew how to fake enthusiasm so that exactly what I did. We sang the song did the right movements and was a done deal. Even though I was giddy from the performance I was still sad. I single handed put myself in hell.

A/N: sorry how everything kinda took a sad turn but I started listening to sad songs and it just happened that way. Fiery passionate Jude has not left the building she just won't be back until I do a re write of "Won't get fooled again."


	8. Chapter 8

OK well I changed my mind...again. See what I'm thinking now is that instead of making a sequel to this I can just hop around after I start straying from the storyline and just putting certain episodes into the story. Some episodes I'll just leave out all together because some I just didn't like. Others I'll use certain scene. Oh and Jude is only one year older than Sadie but Sadie's birthday hasn't happened yet.

Lately my life has been a really cool puzzle. School, home, the album, Tommy, now Shay. I thought it would be hard to like him but it was very easy. He was more into my age group and we just clicked I guess. I suspected Tommy was jealous but that just fueled the fire for me to like Shay even more. Sad right? Right now I was recording a song naturally I'd written for Tommy, but Shay saw it and the date I had put on it and thought it was about him. The songs was called 'your eyes' simply because I could get lost in Tommy's eyes and never want to come back. Starting into the next verse I began to laugh because Shay held up a card with a 10 and deformed heart on it. "Really Jude?" Tommy asked through the microphone. I beamed at him and said really innocently, "What'd I do?" he smiled halfway and restarted the track. The next time I screwed up because of something Shay did it wasn't happy. "Shay I need her to concentrate and you aren't helping." Tommy said in an acidic tone. "Whatever Quincy my girl's been rocking the mic all night." Shay said sarcastically. I just shrugged. "I'll do it again." Shay shook his head. "It's done." Tommy stepped closer to Shay. "It's done when I say it's done. Shay Shay."that did it, Shay tried hitting Tommy failed miserably and hit me instead. To add to the madness Darius walked in. "Dammit Shay! You just hit her! Tommy has a point your not helping her concentrate at all! You are no longer allowed in her recording sessions, I suggest you apologize to Tommy, Georgia, and Jude (your girlfriend). Damn idiot." Darius said on an end note. Shay barely apologized to Tommy and Georgia before he was at my side. "Shortie I am so sorry, I – I'm sorry." I stood up showing off the bruise that was now forming and shook my head. "It's alright Shay I'm fine. Go before Darius blows another gasket." I said lightly kissing his lips. I heard a disgusted noise from Tommy.

After Shay and T-bone left Tommy got me some ice. "What is up with you two lately?" I all but shouted at him. "I'm just worried about you Jude your loosing focus." I laughed a cold cynical sound. "I Don't think that has anything to do with Shay. Maybe the problems you." he glared at me while I laughed. "I'm not the one that hit you." that shut me up. "He wouldn't have hit me if you weren't such an ass to him!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Forget it Jude." he said walking off. "You ready?" Shay asked poking his head into the door. I nodded as I finished putting concealer on my face. We went to a club called "Steps".

_Next day at school..._

"Wait, he hit you! Then you went to a club with him? Jude what were you thinking!" Kat yelled at me drawing the attention of people that were near our lockers. "He didn't mean to, he was trying to hit Tommy, which I don't blame him for. Tommy was a jerk yesterday and he crossed the line." she brushed the bit about Tommy off for some reason she liked him. "Well that would be hard for me to judge considering I've never met said super star." I paled a bit. "Yeah we should hang out more." I said looking away. "Yeah what about spring fling?" I paled a lot. "You want me to bring him to our dance?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah Jude this is our world, you can't keep Shay out of it forever." I nodded in agreement.

Tommy POV...

Sitting outside at a little cafe I liked I just sat and thought. I'd made things so awkward between Jude and I, now I was jealous of that little punk Shay. Jude in her own way was right. What I felt for her I hadn't felt since Angie. Only with her it whatever it is, is stronger. So that for some reason prompted me to keep playing with her head. Honest I didn't mean to but I couldn't control myself. Being brought out of my thoughts by girls who wanted my autograph I saw Taryn. She just walked right past me. "Hey Tar - " but it died on my lips when I saw the man she kissed. I was taken aback, I had thought she genuinely wanted me, but I guess not. "Taryn were done." I called over to her effectively ending her face sucking. She blanched. She ran after me as I walked away but I ignored her all the way to my car. Man I'm gonna catch hell from Jude over this. I thought.

The next morning of the spring dance...

I walked out of my house that morning dressed in a spaghetti strap gray shirt and what my mom called 'too tight shorts' I thought they were cute, and from the way Shay looked so did he. "Hey haven't you ever heard of tutors like the rest of us?" he asked as I walked up kissing his lips. "My parents way of keeping me real I guess." I said shrugging. He wrapped his arm around me as we hopped into his Porsche 911 gt3. "Geez Shay do you have a different car every week?" I asked laughing. He nodded, "Pretty much, cars are like toys to me." he smiled at me. I just shook my head. "So will you go with me to this stupid spring fling tonight?" I asked hoping he would just say yes. "Sure why not." I beamed at him."Thank you! You are so great right now, oh and my parents are expecting us at dinner." he smiled at me. "Cool sounds good."

later that day when Shay knocked on the door he brought me flowers and my mother and sister armin's. Not sure why they liked it so much but whatever. "Hey thanks." I said walking behind him as another knock sounded on the door. "I'll be back in a sec." I hesitated opening the door as I saw Tommy at the door. "Taryn was cheating on me." for the life of me I don't know why but I busted out laughing. He cringed but I couldn't stop. When I finally sobered he had tears in his eyes making me feel like crap. "Dammit I'm sorry." I said wrapping him in a hug. "Pull yourself together and come eat with us." I said leading him to the dining room table. "Mom set another place please." I said sitting him away from Sadie next to me and my dad. "This is great Mr. Harrison." Shay said complimenting my dad's linguine with muscles. "Thank you Shay." my dad said seeming to honestly like him. The silence was kinda awkward so Sadie broke it but I wish she hadn't. "Tommy will you pass me the pasta?" he looked at her smiled and did so to keep the conversation rolling she said, "Detto di Jude ha avuto un sogno di lei ieri sera che ha avuto il suo più caldo del sole." I choked on a muscle Tommy choked on his wine. Mom and dad looked at us weird. "What did Sadie say?" they all asked. "No - " but Sadie had already cut me and Tommy off. "That Jude had a wet dream about Tommy." I wanted to choke her. What the hell was wrong with her. I teach her a little Italian and now she's a fucking expert? That's not good. "Sadie that's not funny and that's not something to play about. You understand that Shay is my boyfriend and Tommy is my producer and friend right? You can't say things like that." she was only a year younger than me but some things just didn't click in her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just making a joke, I hadn't realized..." she went radish red. "It's ok just think before you speak ok?" she nodded running up the stairs to her room. "is it true?" Tommy asked in Italian. It was my turn to go very red. "Um I'm gonna go check on Sadie." I said scaling the stairs.

Coming back down with Sadie in tow it was once again her turn to intervene when Shay made a jab at Tommy's age which was a nice yummy perfectly muscled 21. wait wrong thought process. "So what's next Shay?" Sadie asked to break whatever Tommy's retort was. Tommy got a very scary smile on his face. "How about a 3 month world tour?" he asked nonchalantly. I choked on my food again. "Explain, now please." Shay looked slightly scared. "Uh, were still finalizing the details, but..." I dropped my fork to my plate looked at him then Tommy. "Ah." I directed my look back at Tommy. "Thomas. Kitchen. Now." I said in clipped tones. He swallowed really loudly. "Tommy what was that about? I invite you to dinner and you pull a stunt like this?" he looked rather taken aback. "He's lying to you and I'm still the bad guy?" I laughed, "He never got a chance to tell me so how is that lying. Maybe he was waiting for a good time to tell me. Besides you started the whole lying thing. Your a bad influence on everyone." he snorted. "Look Jude when I was on the road I had a different girl in every city, that's just the life of a superstar." I sighed rubbing my hand down my face. "No Tommy that just proves to me your a well known whore in several states and cities. Not every one is like that and just because **YOU **give men a bad name doesn't mean they are all like you." I sighed again. "I was just watching your back." he said shortly. "Don't I don't need it." he sighed. "Ask him what the number 1 rule of the road is. Just ask him." "Fine." I said walking off to catch the doorbell. "Hey Kat hey Jamie." I said grabbing Shay and walking with him to Jamie's open study.

Entering the gym was crazy. I got pulled in one direction to sign autographs and Shay got pulled to the other. Once we got to a place we could dance together it was great. We did this thing together he taught me one night out dancing. It was fun, but I also noticed Jamie and Kat looked a little lonely. Not wanting to leave out my friends I brought them into the dance and we had a great time. Then the music slowed to a familiar track. Shay had given the DJ a bootleg of your eyes. "I love this song." Shay said as we were dancing together. I smiled and kissed his lips not wanting him to know it wasn't about him. "When do you go on tour?" I asked the subject having gnawed at me for a while. "Jude we're supposed to be having fun." he said averting his eyes from my gaze. "Kinda hard when you keep avoiding the topic." he sighed and looked down at me, "Fine I leave in a week." I dropped my arms from around his neck. "A week!" I almost screeched. "I was gonna tell you." I laughed bitterly. "When? From Rome Shay?" he stepped closer to me wrapping me in his arms. "Your letting Tommy mess with your head." he said flatly and with out any kind of comfort. "At least Tommy has my back." I said before he was called on stage to give a live performance.

"Hey T-bone what's the number one rule on the road?" I asked after Shay started to rap. "Ur - uh well do you really wanna know?" I nodded my head, "Yeah." he looked at me for a second then smiled. "Break up with your girlfriend before you go on tour." a stray tear fell down my face as T-bone walked away. "That's what I thought." I said. Shortly after being dropped off I saw Tommy's blue viper in the driveway. Walking closer I saw Sadie try to kiss Tommy. To my surprise he pulled away."Sadie your way young and I'm in like with Jude." I noticed he said like instead of love. "Ha I knew it!" she said before jumping out of the car and heading into the house. After Tommy pulled away so did I with a goofy grin on my face.

The next day I was doing the guitar solo and other parts for your eyes when Tommy stopped me. He pointed to the entry way. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Hey, I got my tour dates firmed up." Shay said walking through the door. "Great." I said sarcastically. "Jude I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the tour I screwed up there." I laughed. "Ya think?" he sighed. "I'm new at this and before you pull the normal boyfriend card we aren't normal so let's be awesome and exceptional together." I laughed. "Your so cheesy." I said before kissing him. "Get out of here." I said on a smile.

Tommy POV...

"Hey man didn't you warn her about Shay?" I shrugged. She said she didn't need me to look out for her, so I let the Shay thing drop. I'd always be there for her but she wouldn't let me shield her from everything. Telling the truth I don't think it would be good for her. "She's a big girl. She can handle herself." Kwest nodded. She looked at me then as if she'd heard me. She smiled at me blowing me a kiss. I think somehow she knew I'd always look out for her.


End file.
